Sonic Heroes 2
by Mr. Kirby and Watch
Summary: historia de los sonic heroes, proximamente se unira el team babilon ¿cual es el malvado plan del doc esta vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Heroes 2**

**Chaos of the Chaos**

HI there! Aquí K&W empezando otra historia (aunque no se si les este gustando paper smashers) ah well, esta es la continuación de sonic heroes, pero con otros 2 equipos "Team Sega" y "Team babilón" después sabrán los detalles…

--------------

**Intro**

**Chapter**** 1: When a teams born and reborn**

**-Team Sonic-**

**Un día pacifico en movías, parecía que nada podía salir mal, claro sonic había acabado hace una semana con el Doc, así que no se atrevería a volver tan temprano con un plan…sonic se tomo un rato para descansar en Green Hill (su lugar preferido)**

**Sonic: bostezo tengo sueño…**

**Claro, sonic no estaba solo, lo acompañaba su chao hero** **Sonikku, así que no podía dormirse todavía, sino hasta que el chao dejara de jugar y viniera con "papa sonic"**

**Sonikku: chao chao n.n**

**Sonic: bostezo mantente despierto…**

**Sonic al no poder resistirlas tentaciones del sueño, se quedo dormido así sin mas, dejando al chao jugando…después de una hora o dos el chao igual se canso y se acostó en donde estaba su amito, durmiéndose en su lomo…**

**¿??: Sonic!!!!!**

**Sonic: -se le rompe la burbujita- ah?**

**Esa voz había provenido de un viejo amigo suyo, un zorro de dos colas…que por supuesto, se llamaba Tails (valga la reabundancia o.oU) quien venia en una tabla voladora, mejor conocidas como las "Extreme Gears", tails se baja de su invento y lleva consigo un papel**

**Tails: sonic mira esto!**

**Sonic: hmm? –Toma el papel-**

**En el papel, se veía a un hombre gordo, fofo y bigoton, no era otro más que eggman**

**Eggman en papel: hola sonic, ¿te divertiste la ultima vez? Jojojojo! Me alegra saber que te diviertes machacando mis sueños!...en fin solo quería decirte que tengo un nuevo plan para dominar al mundo, esta vez tardate todo lo que quieras, ya que estoy seguro de que esta vez no fallare ¿¡crees poder detenerme?! Muajajajajaja!!!!!**

**¿??: Sabía que el doctor iba a planear algo…**

**La voz venia de un equidna rojo, con grandes puños y zapatos, su nombre era nuckles, aunque sonic normalmente lo llama knux, knux (como le llamaremos) (knux: hey!) venia con un pequeño hero chao, uno de color rojo y de cabello como el suyo, el nombre del chiquitín era "Nuckle" aunque este se veía un tanto enojado, comenzó a jugar con sonikku**

**Knux: esto no me gusta nada…**

**Sonic: relájate, como siempre venceremos a la bola de queso**

**Tails: sonic…**

**Sonic: no se preocupen, ¿recuerdan lo que paso la ultima vez? Casi nos vencía pero juntos lo hicimos**

**Tails: si!**

**Knux: aun no estoy muy seguro**

**Sonic: relájate…**

**Knux: no estaré tranquilo si solo vas tú, vamos los tres**

**Tails: estas seguro knuckles?**

**Knux: claro!**

**Sonic: listos para la aventura?!**

**Los tres empiezan a correr**

**Sonic: somos los sonic heroes!!!!**

**Los tres ejecutan la pose del team sonic y se dirigen a la aventura…¿Qué les esperara al team sonic?**

**----**

**-Team Dark-**

**¿??: Día tranquilo…hmp, como odio esto**

**¿??: Porque nunca estas tranquilo?**

**¿??: Recuerda, el es así, nadie lo detiene**

**En orden, el primero en hablar era un erizo tal como sonic, pero este era negro con franjas rojas y pelo en pecho, la siguiente era una murciélago con traje de batalla, al parecer, trabajaba para el gobierno, el ultimo era un robot de entre rojo, negro y amarillo con un símbolo "Omega" en su hombro**

**¿??: El día esta demasiado tranquilo………algo se aproxima**

**¿??: Relájate! Nada va a pasar shadow!**

**Shadow: no me concentro, no se que va a pasar**

**¿??: Omega, ayúdame a calmarle**

**Omega: no puedo rouge, es ilógico que el salga de modo alerta**

**Shadow: no logras sentir nada rouge?**

**Rouge: solo siento las joyas que puedo y debo robar**

**Omega: entre tanto no robes chaos emerlaids y se las des al doctor eggman**

**Rouge: no haría eso**

**Shadow: quien sabe…**

**Rouge: OK, si no te sientes tranquilo ¿quieres investigar?**

**Shadow: pensé que no lo preguntarías**

**Rouge: vienes omega?**

**Omega: activando modo investigación**

**Rouge: supongo que si**

**Así sin más que decir, shadow iba delante, rouge solamente iba volando y omega aprovechando su maquinaria iba con ruedas**

**La nueva aventura del team dark estaba apunto de comenzar…**

**---  
**

**(Atención fans del Team rose!, se que esperan su parte, pero no veo necesidad de meter a big ni a cream en todo esto, amy estará involucrada, pero nada del team rose, sorry xD)**

**-Team Chaotix-**

_**Agencia de detectives Chaotix**_** decía arriba en un letrero, adentro se veía una reunión ultra hyper megalo secreta del mejor equipo de detectives de movías**

**¿??: -golpeando una botella- estupida salsa!!!!**

**ejem bueno, estaban almorzando -.-U**

**¿??: Charmy, deja de golpear el ketchup porque si no nos vas a dejar a vector y a mí con los hotdogs sin ponerle condimento**

**Había hablado un camaleón morado, vestía a lo ninja, el le hablaba a una abejita de nombre charmy, se le notaba por el ligero traje que llevaba (como todos, menos las mujeres, no lleva pantalones) este veía a un cocodrilo verde que era el líder del grupo este era vector, sin soltar su MP3 escuchaba todo lo que pasaba**

**Vector: déjalo espio, es solo un niño**

**Al acabar la frase, charmy tira toda la salsa en el suelo**

**Espio: un niño que tiro nuestra única salsa**

**Esta frase hizo que charmy llorara, Vector (que es todo un corazón de abuelita) trato de consolarle, pero espio seguía enojado con el**

**Charmy: lo siento**

**Espio: como que lo sientes? No pude comprar mi revista "ninjas hoy" por esa estupida kepchup!**

**Vector: calm down, solo es cuestión de que compremos otra**

**Espio: con que dinero?**

**Vector: algo ocurrirá**

**Justo como nuestro lagarto lo dijo, un paquete rompió la ventana de los chaotix y le golpea en el ojo**

**Vector: auch……**

**Espio: mh?**

**Ni corto ni perezoso, espio habré el objeto y revela que es un radio, uno que parecía un hongo, del cual salía una voz**

**Voz: esta cosa esta encendida?**

**Vector: OK señor desconocido, diga que quiere y le daremos una cita ò.x**

**Voz: ejem tengo una misión para ustedes, seque lo hacen muy bien………y pago lo que sea para esta misión ¿la aceptan?**

**Espio: tengo un mal presentimiento**

**Vector: tengo que decírtelo?**

**Chaotix –al unísono-: no rechazamos un trabajo con paga**

**Espio: eso ya lo se**

**Charmy: entonces es una misión!**

**Vector: de acuerdo! Aceptamos!**

**Cliente: excelente……**

**Los chaotix no dudaron en salir de su hogar a una nueva aventura, donde sus más grandes logros se llevaran acabo**

**---**

**-Team Sega-**

**(Se preguntaran ¿team sega? Siempre me pregunte como seria si hubiera alguna clase de team con los sega all Stars!, así que lo puse)**

_**Sega Carnaval**_

**Un día esplendoroso para el carnaval, todos estaban preparándose para la gran fiesta anual, los chu chus y los gatos practicaban, los peleadores de virtual figther entrenaban y el conductor de crazy taxi estaba puliendo su auto, los monos rodaban y los huevos también, personas moradas estaban volando y las maracas se preparaban ¡este día no podía fallar!!!**

**¿??: Hoy es el día en que nos luciremos banda!**

**Decía un pequeño changuito con traje mexicano y maracas, cuyo sueño era ser una famosa estrella de la samba**

**¿??: Si!**

**Decía toda la banda del chango, pero por ahora nos centraremos en una en especial, otra changuita muy parecida al primero, solo que a diferencia, ella traía un pandero**

**Changuita: hermano, crees que lo hagamos?**

**Chango: hermana! No te preocupes, recuerda que a la "samba de amigo" le va muy bien nun**

**Como siempre, el chango le enseña su sonrisa a su hermana, la cual le anima**

**Un oso azul: amigo! Apúrate!!**

**Amigo (el chango): ya voy!!!!**

**Changuita: espérenme!!!**

**Amigo: apúrate Amiga!**

**Amiga: no me apures hermano**

**Al cabo de un rato de tocar en el gran carnaval, amigo y su grupo se dispersaron para jugar en el carnaval (que se movía constantemente), amigo sin ninguna preocupación (y sin soltar sus maracas) va a otra sección, ya que el carnaval se dividía por secciones donde las atracciones eran del tipo de la sección, la de Amigo era Samba De Amigo, un lugar ambientadamente mexicano musical, hay se podía tocar música con mucha libertad (además de disfrutar tradiciones mexicanas), amigo se dirigía a una sección mas bien flotante, donde un ser morado le recibió**

**Ser: hola amigo! Tocaste bien!**

**Amigo: me alegra que te gustara Nigths**

**Nigths, era un ser con traje morado, pestañas y mas bien tenia aspecto de bufón, aunque parecía que era respetable su ropa, sobre si era el o ella, solo se referían a nigths como nigths, su forma de ser dice que es hombre, pero las pestañas su cuerpo y la voz dicen lo contrario, así que no se sabe bien que es, su sección es "NiGTHS"**

**¿??: Gustarnos? Hombre! Eres el único que toca aca! Ulala solo baila, pero tú eres el beat master amigo!**

**Amigo: billy!**

**Billy era simplemente un niño, por raro que parezca, vestía de gallo, ¿Qué se puede decir de billy? Era medio gallo, pero no tenia plumas, simplemente su traje parecía de un gallo, pero sin exagerar, su sección era "Billy Hatcher and the gigant Egg" ya que el podía hacer rodar y hacer que nazcan huevos de cualquier cosa (en un carnaval como ese, de cualquier cosa se haya…)**

**Nigths: billy, no exageres, esta bien que toque bien, pero no lo vueles**

**Amigo: déjalo, no importa, seguiré practicando aun así**

**Billy: sabia que lo harías xD**

**De algún lado llega un ratón con orejas y patas azules con un mensaje entre sus orejas, billy toma a este ratón de nombre Chu chu y lo deja en el suelo tomando su papel**

**Billy: oh no…**

**Amigo: que?**

**Billy: lee –le pasa el papel-**

**Los tres se juntan a ver el papel (aunque billy sin leerlo) y ven al mismo doctor de siempre**

**Dr.Eggman en papel: hola amigos del carnaval! Supongo que tengo que avisarles, eh creado una arma tan potente que necesita mucha energía para ser activada, miren eh atrapado a esta changuita de nombre "amiga" quien activara manualmente la maquina a través de la Rueca-Universal-Electrificamente-Destinada-A todo mal…o rueda si lo prefieren…también eh capturado las ideaylas**

**Supongo que tú nigths sabrás que son**

**Nigths: maldito cínico!**

**Dr. Eggman en papel: se lo que piensas, yo también te quiero, igual, esas gemas equilibraran su poder y billy, tu no estas fuera, eh capturado a tu…amiguita llamada Rolly, para incitarte a ti también**

**Billy: grrrr**

**Dr. Eggman en papel: supongo que eso es todo, ah, y vengan a detenerme si quieren!!! Muajajaja!!!**

**Amigo: grrrr –rompe el papel- amiga!!!!!!!!**

**Nigths: hay que recuperarles**

**Billy: estoy con ustedes!**

**Amigo: estas nos la vas a pagar Huevo!**

**Nigths: prepárate para mis paraloops!**

**Billy: si sobrevives te quebrare como a un huevo!**

**Amigo: hagamos equipo –pone la mano al frente- Team**

**Nigths: -pone la suya sobre la de amigo- Se**

**Billy: hace lo mismo con nigths- Ga**

**Los tres salen corriendo/volando para ir por sus objetos mas preciados, pero claro, amigo es perseguido por un amigo suyo, un hombre negro que solo tiena un sombrero y dos maracas**

**¿???: Te ayudare amigo, o si no, no soy pose-kun**

**Que les espera al team sega?**

****

bien, aquí están los primeros 4 equipos, el team babilón vendrá después, así que porfavor tengan paciencia

-Mr.K&W


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic Héroes 2**

_Team Sonic: Rush in Green Hill zone_

**Sonic y sus compañeros, habían llegado a una parte difícil para salir de green hill zone, era hora de poner en practica nuevamente el Team action!**

**Sonic: listos para la carrera?**

**Knux: por supuesto –al escritor- podrías dejar de ponerme knux?**

**Yo: es que me gusta ese apodo xD**

**Knux: …**

**Tails: anímate knuckles n.nU**

**Los héroes se disponían a correr a por la meta, cuando un pequeño ser les detiene**

**: Hola! Soy Omochao!**

**Knux: OMG un chao homosexual!**

**Del susto knux golpea al omochao destruyéndolo completamente**

**Sonic: destruiste al omochao o.o**

**Tails: no mas omochao o,o**

**All: a festejar!**

**Después de un rato de bailar (todos y cada uno de los miembros de los juegos de sega MENOS el omochao) omochao vuelve a hablar**

**Omochao: venia a enseñarles como moverse por aquí x.x**

**Tails: y nos importa? ¬¬**

**Omochao: malo TnT**

**Knux: si muy malos, ahora lárgate!**

**Al decir eso, los tres apuntaron en una dirección común, haciendo que el omochao se largara**

**Sonic: -viendo el largo camino- chico, esto parece divertido**

**Knux: mmm no estoy seguro**

**Tails: sonic…**

**Sonic: al rigth –se tira por un acantilado y empieza a correr por el a gran velocidad-**

**Tails: vaz a saltar?**

**Knux: nel, prefiero irme por el camino corto…**

**Decia mientras señalaba un camino que llevaba directamente al Final Ring…**

**Knux: no es mi culpa que el no lo haya visto**

**Decia mientras caminaba por ese camino**

**Tails: e-e-esperame!**

**Tails corria a donde su amigo rojo, mientras con sonic corria a toda velocidad esquivando rocas, enemigos y haciendo una que otra loop, viendo puentes por hay llenos de pirañas y corriendo atravez sin temor alguno, sonic habia alcanzado la max speed y se habia agachado para rodar con un spin dash, atacando enemigos (y liberando a los flickys de paso) saltando rocas y alcantilados, pazando sobre una catarata y tomando vidas, ring y todo lo valioso de paso, los arboles y el camino parecian interminables**

**Sonic¿¡Cuánto falta?**

**Sonic veia un muelle y lo usa saltando a una zona alta, donde vuelve a usar su spin dash en la colina verde, el agua parecia que rodeaba todo, hasta su hermosura hicieron que a sonic le dieran ganas de correr por ellas, no habia tiempo para ello, sonic habia llegado a la ultima loop y solo habia un problema, el tamaño de la loop parecia del tamaño de la pirueta en F- zero grand prix: big blue! (sonic ya habia entrado al torneo brawl) sonic sin nada que temer, subio rapidamente esa pendiente tan empinada haciendo la mortal loop**

**Chao: Chao!**

**Sonic: huh?**

**Ya una vez cruzando un pequeño chao le llama la atención a sonic, quien al parecer queria cruzar como el**

**Sonic: lo lograra?**

**Sin ningun esfuerzo, el chao solo pone sus piesitos sobre el otro lado de la loop, sin hacer nada de la vuelta**

**-Toing!**

**Sonic: bueno, que se le va a hacer? U**

**Sonic solo parecia caminar hacia el final ring, quien se hacia una pregunta importante acerca de sus amigos**

**Sonic: a tails y knuckles les gustara el pay?**

**Sonic sin ninguna preocupación habia llegado a donde el final ring**

**Sonic: al fin!**

**Knux: al fin llegas?**

**Tails: te estabamos esperando**

**Sonic: mamapiiiiia ¿Cómo llegaron aca?**

**-ambos le señalan el camino corto-**

**Sonic: awwwww Fck!**

**Knux: idiota -.-U**

**Los tres se disponian a tocar el ring y cuando lo hicieron…**

**Musica: sonic victory**

**Ranks: Sonic: E………..Knuckles: A……..Tails: A**

**Sonic: que!**

**Los dos: bien!**

**Sin mas que decir, se abrio un portal a otra zona**

**Sonic: un rango E -.-U**

**Tails: no te mortifiques ahora sonic!**

**Sin decir nada, los tres se aventuraron a entrar**

**Green hill zone (Team Sonic): Complete!**

**Next……Escape of Sega Carnival!**


End file.
